


I have fingers left to cling to you

by luxuries



Series: Lux. Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard and Kevin Day Team Up On Neil Josten For Being a Dumb Dumb, Capitalism? In my AU?, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, M/M, Neil Josten Is an Idiot, Protective Andrew Minyard, Whumptober, he tried, it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuries/pseuds/luxuries
Summary: In which Neil gets caught doing something he shouldn't, Andrew is annoyed, and Kevin is confused.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Lux. Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947232
Kudos: 82





	I have fingers left to cling to you

**Author's Note:**

> No 13. BREATHE IN BREATHE OUT Delayed Drowning | Chemical Pneumonia | Oxygen Mask BUT I did an ALT (comfort) because uh, my brain blanked out like that one time in fifth grade when i was writing down the multiplications of 4 and my puppy love boyfriend gave me a sticky note with all the answers except i do not have a boyfriend this time around, so i'll just have to make do!  
> So: Comfort it is! CONTENT WARNINGS: Being caught stealing + threats of calling the police + non-consensual touching, but it's not sexual. There is also a light mention of self harm, in which Neil feels so dumb he wants to hit himself. Just in case!

It was supposed to be easy. Go in, grab the bandages, get out. Neil did everything right- checked for all the blindspots, the staff, other customers. He did everything right.

But apparently, he messed up somewhere along the heist. 

There was a little kid, six at most, hidden behind the perfume section. He points at Neil with a gaping mouth. His mother close behind him, giving him a once over with a raised eyebrow.

_Fuck._

Sure enough, the child/demon starts yowling- attracting the attention of the cashier.

"What's going on over here?" A middle age man, wearing the standard green and white uniform approaches. He has pit stains and smells horrendously of cheap tobacco, an attempt of a goatee whispers on his chin. A name tag hangs on loose strings: 'Adam'. The mother says some words to the employee that Neil can't quite hear, some pop song blaring away on the speakers. Once finished, she lightly drags her (still complaining) child away, grasping tightly onto her purse like Neil has any interest in her possessions.

"No clue, the kid just started crying." Neil states nonchalantly, feigning ignorance. He removes his clenched fists from his jacket pockets to indicate his innocence. 

"Is that so?" The cashier has a deep frown on his face, indicating everything Neil needs to know. Unsure of what to say, he merely nods.

"Well I have it on camera that you just put something in your pockets." A lie.

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Uh-huh, you're coming with me." A wrinkled hand grabs onto his upper arm, making Neil flinch. He's dragged forwards to a small room and is pushed inside with little sympathy. Neil fumbles to regain his balance as he hears the door slam shut behind him.

They're in some sort of break room, the smell of microwaved meals nauseating. If Neil was claustrophobic, he would hate his current situation. Luckily, Neil wasn't allowed to be afraid when he was younger. Sometimes expressing fear only brought more things to be scared of.

The man flings a plastic chair backwards and indicates at it with his finger. 

"I didn't do anything." Neil puts his hands up in mock sincerity, trying to get a read of the man's body language.

Angry.

It's familiar- that ticked off look, eyes fiery and body pitched forwards to intimidate. Neil doesn't lower his gaze. Not this time.

"I've got friends waiting for me." He did. Andrew and Kevin had tugged him step by step to the mall, claiming Neil needed time outside. Which, okay, true. Neil decided he might as well take advantage from the outing- after Evermore he had quickly used up his first aid kit, forcing him to use toilet paper and the library's tape to make some makeshift bandages. His chest and back are zigzagged with half healed wounds, some opening daily with his rough schedule. It was painful, and he'd usually have some sort of antiseptic cream to speed the healing along, but he couldn't afford it. He had planned to get more of his funds during the winter break- a safe house located somewhere in Georgia.

Things didn't go to plan.

Neil was desperate. Besides, it had been so easy before. His mother would use Neil as a distraction, sending him off to manipulate whichever worker was keeping them from the goods. Maybe that's where he failed. He missed his mother. It was a strange feeling however, it was more the feeling of missing normalcy. At least, what was normal for him.

"Either you work with me or I'll call the cops." Adam points at the chair again, and Neil sits with a huff. The man doesn't move to sit.

"There's no need for that. I swear I didn't steal anything. Check the tapes." There weren't any tapes, but Adam didn't know that Neil knew that. 

The man scoffs.

"Empty your pockets then." 

Neil rolls his eyes but starts taking everything out of his jacket pockets regardless. A black lighter, two cigarettes, a plastic wrapper from a restaurant mint.

There's no bandages. He turns his pockets inside out, proving it. The cashier is not convinced. _Somewhat smarter than he looks_ , Neil thinks. Legally he can't touch Neil, so he should be allowed to leave. Besides, what else could he do? Adam motions for Neil to stand so he does.

"So, can I go now?" He asks, adding an edge of exasperation. Anyone would feel annoyed if they genuinely didn't do anything; just like Neil.

Instead, the cashier shakes his head and tugs at Neil's jacket. "Take it off." 

He does- stays still as hands travel up and down his shirt. Neil prays to any god out there that the man doesn't lift his shirt. Doesn't ask him to strip further. He isn't allowed to, but people don't always follow the rules. Neil should know. Anything is better than the cops. 

Neil groans internally as the man fishes the pack of gauze from his waistband, avoiding any form of eye contact. Adam is practically fuming.

"Steal anything else?"

Before Neil can even say no the hands continue their search, landing on the bulk in his left pocket. His pocket knife. Neil forgot about the pocket knife. 

Adam takes it in hand, inspecting the switchblade mechanism.

Neil is on him in seconds. His right hand grips onto the man's wrist like a vice, adding enough pressure for the man's hand to spasm and drop his knife.

"Woah, stop!" The man huffs, taking a step back. "Stop." Neil lets go. The flash of fear in Adam's eyes brings a shiver of satisfaction to Neil. It makes him a little sick. Neil breaths heavily through his nose, posed for a fight. His arms feel like jello. Something is crawling all over him, an insect. He wants to reach for the knife, but doesn't want to anger the man even more.

"This is all just a misunderstanding." Adam sounds muted as he puts his hands up, a comic replica of Neil's earlier predicament. He pointedly stops looking at the knife on the floor. Neil nods and loosens his shoulders. 

Adam reaches for his jeans pocket and takes out his phone with a scared glance in Neil's direction. This was worse than the knife.

"No, please." Neil starts to tremble. It's embarrassing, but he can't really focus enough to make it stop. "Don't call the cops." 

"You're not allowed to carry in this state." Adam shakes his head in what seems like disappointment. "Jesus, kid." 

"Please, I'll do anything." Neil hates the desperation in his voice, the wavering shakiness his mom so despised. Adam looks stuck, holding his phone loosely without actually doing anything. Debating.

Neil's phone rings.

"Don't pick that up." The man grunts. 

It's Andrew- Neil turns his phone off.

"Alright, alright." Neil placates and puts his phone on the table. "I'll do anything, sir please-" If the cops got involved everything would be ruined. He'd be questioned- he won't show up on the database- "Anything."

He realizes belatedly how suspicious he sounds, but can't ponder on it as the door bangs open.

Andrew is standing in the doorway, his expression sharp with visible anger. 

"What's going on?" He hisses. Neil shakes his head, trying to convey his situation in a single look. Andrew doesn't seem to understand. Or he does, but doesn't care.

"Your friend here robbed the store." Adam starts, crossing his arms in a defensive manner while giving Neil the stink eye. 

"I didn't." Neil lies easily. Andrew's eyes travel back and forth, analyzing. Landing on the packet of gauze. Andrew does that face he does when he actually wants to facepalm but doesn't have the emotional energy to. He reaches for his wallet. Neil starts to protest but the man sends him a scathing look. Andrew places 50$ on the table. About 45$ more than the actual cost of the packet. 49$ more than the actual worth of the gauze. Neil stops calculating.

"Well," Andrew reaches forward to grab Neil's jacket and then beckons Neil out with a flick of the hand. "If that's all, I guess we'll be leaving." 

He resumes his protesting as soon as they exit the store, a little angry at Andrew for standing up for him, but more angry at himself for needing Andrew. Neil releases a sigh of relief as the door automatically slides shut behind them despite himself. Andrew lets his jacket go and starts walking at a brisk pace. Neil has to run to catch up. 

"Andrew, I'll pay you back I-" He's silenced promptly by Andrew's sudden stop, nearly colliding his forehead against the man's form. The blonde turns around with an intense gaze, an eyebrow raised in question or mocking his stupidity. Neil doesn't think he's ever seen him this angry before. Neil continues with renewed vigor, hoping he doesn't lose his friend. Money was always a touchy subject with everyone he talked to.

"I can get it for you tomorrow, okay?" Neil tries. He'd have to skip some classes to make the drive to Georgia, but he really didn't want to upset Andrew. It'll be worth it.

"You're an idiot. Have I ever told you that?"

"Countless times." Neil's cheeks fight against his growing smile. The relief after an anxious situation always left him a little giddy. Shame keeps it tethered, creating a strange half smirk half grimace which undoubtedly was not attractive.

Andrew turns around and starts walking again. 

"I don't want your blood money." Andrew states calmly, like he didn't just pull Neil out from a potential crime, like he didn't just waste fifty dollars on Neil's stupidity. God, how could he be so stupid. Neil has an intense urge to hit himself.

"But-" Neil starts, but Andrew shushes him. Neil will just pay him back without the blonde's knowledge. Somehow.

They meet up with Kevin, who looks somewhat more enraged than the cashier.

"We were looking all over for you. Thank god Andrew saw you enter that store." Neil doesn't argue, knowing Kevin has been a little touchy with Neil's whereabouts ever since the Evermore stint. They were all a little on edge, lately.

"Did you at least get what you were looking for?" Kevin asks, low-key curious over Neil's interest in the pharmacy. Probably concerned if Neil has any injuries which will hinder his performance. Classic Kevin. He can't help but like the guy anyways, it was just logical thinking. Neil moves to answer, already having a solid story excusing his actions when Andrew answers for him.

"Nah, they didn't have it on hand. We should drop by the chemist on Charles street, they have everything." Kevin nods, completely convinced while Neil sputters.

"Oh okay. It's not too far from here, we can walk." Kevin pauses. "Can we?" He looks pointedly at Neil, clinically scanning him. 

"Yeah, can we, Neil?" Andrew rubs the point further. Neil hates him. Kevin shoots Andrew a concerned look but Andrew only shakes his head, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Of course we can."

-

When they get there Andrew buys a full first aid kit, claiming Aaron used his during some medical exam. He also buys some cough syrup, for Neil's 'cold'. Neil pays him back the next day, a wad of cash hidden under the blonde's pillow. Kevin makes sure Neil takes it a little easy over the following days, claiming he doesn't want the boy to become even sicker. And because Andrew promised him he'd try two of his smoothies. But mainly his concern for Neil's wellbeing, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> title is lyrics from while i can by keaton henson WHICH, HELLO???? BEST ALBUM 2020! go give it a listen if u like sad songs. Thesis is my favorite.  
> Also if you notice today is the 24th and I'm only on the 13th piece of 31, no you didn't.  
> perhaps this piece is a little too much fluff and not enough whump, but everyone needs a break from the bad stuff sometimes.  
> Feedback always appreciated!  
> stay safe please.


End file.
